magcial_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Christmas
'''Magical Christmas '''is the sixteen in Magical Creatures. Plot One more day until Christmas started open, as it began in December, as the snow is covered in the street and pavements. Tavo goes to meet up with his friends, Forgon, Ziket, Pixie, Eleves, Nordic and Grucia. They talk about their powers, as they joke around with it. The planning is to make a Christmas tree, They creating something special and put amazing things. Something bad has happened to many shops, as Tavo and his friends are shocked about this. Someone started to steal many presents from other shops, as the news reporter of the shops being closed. Tavo think some creature stole it, because of his instinct. Nick, Lauren, Ariel, Gad, Jack, Robert, Joey, Elena, Kate, and Gina were not happy, as Chris haven't seen Tavo since this morning, as he will hear it and find out, what's going on. Nick decided to go inside and tells the security to check the cameras, from forward and back. He found out that they are stealing the camera, it turned out to be the creature, as Chris hopes that Tavo is aware of this. Tavo and his friends try to discover where all the missing presents are. Tavo and his friends talking, while he founds something of another creature stealing presents. It turned to be, Sinister, who Tavo remembers in the past, he steals many items and uses it for his own purposes. Since Tavo defeat him, he's been gone ever since, as Sinister has learned new moves of using powers like Tavo, Sinister already capture one and it's Ziket, as Tavo doesn't care but free him from battle. He fends him off in a long battle, he manages to fend him off, as Ziket and Sinister are gone. Tavo vows to find him, as he goes with his friends before Sinister make more damage. Nick, Chris. and others already know that Sinister is out there, ruining Christmas. They hope for Tavo and his friends to stop him. Sinister scans for magical powers that he can use from creatures, he wants the same powers as Tavo and his friends. He wants Tavo to come to him, as he found Sinister location. Tavo is talking about Sinister having powers like his friends and other creatures. Sinister appears and plans to ruin Christmas and rule the world, as Tavo and his friends do not want it to happen. Tavo and his friends find it hard to defeat him, as Sinister is getting stronger with his power. They combine their power with Tavo using it to defeat Sinister in a very long battle, as he was gone. Tavo and his friends gave all the presents back, as Christmas is saved. Nick and his family are happy to see Tavo okay, They hugged him after Sinister is defeated for good, Nick and his family enjoys Christmas with other creatures by opening presents. Tavo says "Merry Creatmas" to his friends. Characters Magical Creatures * Tavo * Forgon * Ziket * Pixie * Eleves * Nordic * Grucia Main Characters * Nick Ridley * Lauren Ridley * Chris Blake * Ariel Ridley * Gad Newman * Robert Newman * Joey Newman * Elena Newman * Kate Newman * Gina Newman * News Reporter * Security Guard Evil Magical Creatures * Sinister Cast Trivia * 1st episode of Season 2 ** Sinister copies their powers to use it for battle and something challenging * Tavo mostly spends time with his friends in Christmas * Nick and others always buy presents and making sure for a good Christmas Gallery Magical Christmas/Gallery See Also Category:Magical Creatures: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Bryan Andrews Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason